goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Crossing Jordan (Episode List)
This is the list of episodes for Crossing Jordan, an American television crime and drama series that aired on NBC (GoAnimate in Real Life) from September 24, 2001 to May 16, 2007. It stars Jill Hennessy as the crime-solving medical examiner, Jordan Cavanaugh. The entire show uses an ensemble cast approach featuring a group of Jordan's co-workers, members of the Boston Medical Examiner's Office and police detectives assigned to the various cases. It was created by Tim Kring and Steve Oedekerk. The title refers to both the name of the main character and the biblical metaphor of the ancient Hebrews crossing the Jordan River, commonly used in spiritual songs to represent death and passage to the afterlife. Crossing Jordan is part of the same fictional universe as Las Vegas, another television series that aired on NBC, Universal Television owns the copyrights to both programs. There are many crossover episodes between the shows. The crossovers included in the list are those which involve more than one character or are two-part stories where the first part is in one show and the second part is in the other show. In total, 117 episodes and all 6 seasons with creator and executive producer Tim Kring of the entire show. Production Companies Tailwind Productions NBC Studios (2001-2004) NBC Universal Television Studio (2004-2007) Distributors * NBC Enterprises * NBC Universal Television Distribution Aspect Ratios 480i/720p (4:3 SDTV/16:9 HDTV) GoAnimate in Real Life Channel NBC (National Broadcasting Company) Length 60 minutes Season 1 (2001-2002) Category: 1st Season #Episode 1: Pilot – September 24, 2001 Written by: Tim Kring, Directed by: Allan Arkush #Episode 2: The Dawn of a New Day – October 1, 2001 Written by: Tim Kring, Directed by: Allan Arkush #Episode 3: The Ties That Bind – October 8, 2001 Written by: Ian Biederman, Directed by: Andy Wolk #Episode 4: Born to Run – October 15, 2001 Written by: Damon Lindelof, Directed by: Allan Arkush #Episode 5: You Can't Go Home Again – October 22, 2001 Written by: Samantha Howard Corbin, Directed by: Donna Deitch #Episode 6: Believers – October 29, 2001 Written by: Todd Ellis Kessler, Directed by: Ian Toynton #Episode 7: Sight Unseen – November 12, 2001 Written by: Gary Glasberg, Directed by: Dick Lowry #Episode 8: Digger, Part One – November 19, 2001 Written by: Diane Ademu-John, Directed by: Ian Toynton #Episode 9: Digger, Part Two – November 26, 2001 Written by: Jill Blotevogel, Directed by: Allan Arkush #Episode 10: Blue Christmas – December 10, 2001 Written by: Ian Biederman and Samantha Howard Corbin, Directed by: Donna Deitch #Episode 11: Wrong Place, Wrong Time – January 7, 2002 Written by: Damon Lindelof, Directed by: Rick Rosenthal #Episode 12: Blood Relatives – January 14, 2002 Written by: Gary Glasberg and Todd Ellis Kessler, Directed by: Arvin Brown #Episode 13: Miracles & Wonders – January 21, 2002 Written by: Tim Kring, Directed by: Allan Arkush #Episode 14: Four Fathers – January 28, 2002 Written by: Diane Ademu-John, Directed by: Rachel Talalay #Episode 15: Acts of Mercy – February 4, 2002 Written by: Elizabeth Sarnoff, Directed by: Alex Zakrzewski #Episode 16: Lost and Found – February 25, 2002 Written by: Clifton Campbell, Directed by: Donna Deitch #Episode 17: Crime & Punishment – March 4, 2002 Written by: Damon Lindelof, Directed by: Allan Arkush #Episode 18: With Honor – March 25, 2002 Written by: Gary Glasberg, Directed by: Donna Deitch #Episode 19: For Harry, with Love and Squalor – April 8, 2002 Written by: Tim Kring, Directed by: Ian Toynton #Episode 20: The Gift of Life – April 15, 2002 Written by: Ian Biederman, Directed by: Arvin Brown #Episode 21: Someone to Count On – April 22, 2002 Written by: Barbara Ellis Nance, Directed by: Nick Gomez #Episode 22: Secrets & Lies, Part 1 – May 6, 2002 Written by: Elizabeth Sarnoff, Directed by: Michael Gershman #Episode 23: Secrets & Lies, Part 2 – May 13, 2002 Written by: Tim Kring, Directed by: Allan Arkush Season 2 (2002-2003) Category: 2nd Season #Episode 1 (24): There's No Place Like Home – September 23, 2002 Written by: Tim Kring, Directed by: Allan Arkush #Episode 2 (25): The Truth is Out There – September 30, 2002 Written by: David Amann, Directed by: Tony Wharmby #Episode 3 (26): Bombs Away – October 7, 2002 Written by: Ian Biederman, Directed by: Ian Toynton #Episode 4 (27): Pay Back – October 14, 2002 Written by: Kathy McCormick, Directed by: Leslie Libman #Episode 5 (28): As If by Fate – October 21, 2002 Written by: Gary Glasberg, Directed by: Michael Zinberg #Episode 6 (29): Scared Straight – November 11, 2002 Written by: Elizabeth Sarnoff, Directed by: Arvin Brown #Episode 7 (30): Don't Look Back – November 18, 2002 Written by: Tim Kring, Directed by: Ian Toynton #Episode 8 (31): One Twelve (Upon the Wasted Building) – December 2, 2002 Written by: Damon Lindelof, Directed by: Allan Arkush #Episode 9 (32): Prisoner Exchange – December 9, 2002 Written by: Ian Biederman, Directed by: Michael Gershman #Episode 10 (33): Ockham's Razor – January 6, 2003 Written by: Damon Lindelof and Lizzy Shaw, Directed by: Allan Arkush #Episode 11 (34): Family Ties – January 13, 2003 Written by: Kathy McCormick, Directed by: Ian Toynton #Episode 12 (35): Perfect Storm – January 27, 2003 Written by: Christopher Barbour and Kiri Zooper, Directed by: Stephen Williams #Episode 13 (36): Strangled – February 3, 2003 Written by: Gary Glasberg, Directed by: Michael Gershman #Episode 14 (37): Wild Card – February 10, 2003 Written by: Diane Ademu-John, Directed by: Jesús Salvador Treviño #Episode 15 (38): John Doe – February 24, 2003 Written by: David Amann, Directed by: Tim Hunter #Episode 16 (39): Conspiracy – March 17, 2003 Written by: James Morris and Shintaro Shimosawa, Directed by: Michael Zinberg #Episode 17 (40): Cruel and Unusual – March 31, 2003 Written by: Elizabeth Sarnoff, Directed by: Michael Gershman #Episode 18 (41): Fire and Ice – April 7, 2003 Written by: Diane Ademu-John and Kathy McCormick, Directed by: Arvin Brown #Episode 19 (42): Dead Wives' Club – April 14, 2003 Written by: David Amann and Ian Biederman, Directed by: Donna Deitch #Episode 20 (43): Sunset Division – April 21, 2003 Written by: Damon Lindelöf and Tim Kring, Directed by: Donna Deitch #Episode 21 (44): Pandora's Trunk, Part One – April 28, 2003 Written by: Gary Glasberg and Damon Lindelof, Directed by: Stephen Williams #Episode 22 (45): Pandora's Trunk, Part Two – April 28, 2003 Written by: Tim Kring, Directed by: Allan Arkush Season 3 (2004) Category: 3rd Season #Episode 1 (46): Devil May Care – January 11, 2004 Written by: Andi Bushell and Jim Praytor, Directed by: Allan Arkush #Episode 2 (47): Is That Plutonium in Your Pocket, or Are You Just Happy to See Me? – January 18, 2004 Written by: Tim Kring and Bob Melisso, Directed by: Michael Gershman #Episode 3 (48): 'Til Death Do Us Part – January 25, 2004 Written by: Damon Lindelöf and Tim Kring, Directed by: Michael Gershman #Episode 4 (49): Slam Dunk – February 8, 2004 Written by: Kathy McCormick and Sharon Lee Watson, Directed by: Michael Gershman #Episode 5 (50): Dead or Alive – February 15, 2004 Written by: Aron Eli Coleite, Directed by: Stephen Williams #Episode 6 (51): Second Chances – February 22, 2004 Written by: Kathy McCormick, Directed by: Allan Arkush #Episode 7 (52): Missing Pieces – March 14, 2004 Written by: David Amann, Directed by: Stephen Williams #Episode 8 (53): Most Likely – March 21, 2004 Written by: Gary Glasberg, Directed by: Joyce Chopra #Episode 9 (54): All the News Fit to Print – April 11, 2004 Written by: Kira Arne, Directed by: Allan Arkush #Episode 10 (55): Dead in the Water – April 18, 2004 Written by: Gary Glasberg, Directed by: Stephen Williams #Episode 11 (56): Oh Brother, Where Art Thou? – May 2, 2004 Written by: Tim Kring, Directed by: Allan Arkush #Episode 12 (57): Revealed – May 9, 2004 Written by: Damon Lindelof, Directed by: Allan Arkush #Episode 13 (58): He Said, She Said – May 16, 2004 Written by: Andi Bushell and Jim Praytor, Directed by: Michael Gershman Season 4 (2004-2005) Category: 4th Season #Episode 1 (59): After Dark – September 26, 2004 Written by: Scott A. Williams, Directed by: Jesús Salvador Treviño #Episode 2 (60): Intruded – October 3, 2004 Written by: Tim Kring and Allan Arkush, Directed by: Allan Arkush #Episode 3 (61): Out of Sight – October 10, 2004 Written by: Linda Gase, Directed by: Roxann Dawson #Episode 4 (62): Deja Past – October 17, 2004 Written by: Andi Bushell, Directed by: Michael Gershman #Episode 5 (63): Justice Delayed – October 24, 2004 Written by: Kathy McCormick, Directed by: Dianne Houston #Episode 6 (64): What Happens in Vegas Dies in Boston? – October 31, 2004 Written by: Jon Cowan and Robert Rovner, Directed by: Jesús Salvador Treviño #Episode 7 (65): Fire from the Sky – November 7, 2004 Written by: Tim Kring and Stephen A. Williams, Directed by: Allan Arkush #Episode 8 (66): Blue Moon – November 14, 2004 Written by: Linda Gase and Tim Kring, Directed by: Allan Arkush #Episode 9 (67): Necessary Risks – November 21, 2004 Written by: Sharon Lee Watson, Directed by: Michael Gershman #Episode 10 (68): A Stranger Among Us – December 5, 2004 Written by: Andi Bushell, Directed by: Jesús Salvador Treviño #Episode 11 (69): Murder in the Rue Morgue – December 12, 2004 Written by: Linda Gase, Directed by: Roxann Dawson #Episode 12 (70): Family Affair – January 23, 2005 Written by: Kira Arne, Directed by: Tim Hunter #Episode 13 (71): You Really Got Me – January 30, 2005 Written by: Jon Cowan and Robert Rovner, Directed by: Allan Arkush #Episode 14 (72): Gray Murders – February 20, 2005 Written by: Andrew Black, Directed by: Roxann Dawson #Episode 15 (73): It Happened One Night – February 27, 2005 Written by: Tim Kring, Directed by: Miguel Ferrer #Episode 16 (74): Skin and Bone – March 20, 2005 Written by: Scott A. Williams, Directed by: Stephen Williams #Episode 17 (75): There's No Place Like Home II – March 27, 2005 Written by: Jon Cowan, Tim Kring and Robert Rovner, Directed by: Roxann Dawson #Episode 18 (76): Locard's Exchange – April 10, 2005 Written by: Kathy McCormick, Directed by: Bethany Rooney #Episode 19 (77): Embraceable You – April 24, 2005 Written by: Jon Cowan, Linda Gase and Robert Rovner, Directed by: Allan Arkush #Episode 20 (78): Sanctuary – May 1, 2005 Written by: Aron Eli Coleite, Directed by: Michael Gershman #Episode 21 (79): Forget Met Not – May 8, 2005 Written by: Tim Kring, Scott A. Williams and Steve Valentine, Directed by: Roxann Dawson #Episode 22 (80): Jump Push Fall – May 15, 2005 Written by: Aron Eli Coleite, Jon Cowan, Linda Gase and Robert Rovner, Directed by: Allan Arkush Season 5 (2005-2006) Category: 5th Season #Episode 1 (81): Luck Be a Lady – October 2, 2005 Written by: Rob Fresco, Directed by: Allan Arkush #Episode 2 (82): Total Recall – October 9, 2005 Written by: Emily Whitesell, Directed by: Ernect Dickerson #Episode 3 (83): Under the Weather – October 16, 2005 Written by: Jon Cowan, Tim Kring and Robert Rovner, Directed by: Roxann Dawson #Episode 4 (84): Judgement Day – October 23, 2005 Written by: Kathy McCormick, Directed by: Allan Arkush #Episode 5 (85): Enlightenment – October 30, 2005 Written by: Linda Gase, Directed by: Bethany Rooney #Episode 6 (86): Road Kill – November 6, 2005 Written by: Melissa R. Byer and Treena Hancock, Directed by: Roxann Dawson #Episode 7 (87): Death Goes On – November 13, 2005 Written by: Aron Eli Coleite and Kathy McCormick, Directed by: Roxann Dawson #Episode 8 (88): A Man in Blue – November 20, 2005 Teleplay by: Rob Fresco, Story by: Tim Kring and Jason Ning, Directed by: Jonathan Kaplan #Episode 9 (89): Loves Me Not – January 8, 2006 Written by: Jon Cowan and Robert Rovner, Directed by: Allan Arkush #Episode 10 (90): The Elephant in the Room – January 15, 2006 Written by: Joe Pokaski, Directed by: Bethany Rooney #Episode 11 (91): Code of Ethics – January 22, 2006 Written by: Linda Gase, Directed by: Miguel Ferrer #Episode 12 (92): Death Toll – February 12, 2006 Written by: Melissa R. Byer and Treena Hancock, Directed by: Allan Arkush #Episode 13 (93): Dreamland – February 19, 2006 Written by: Rob Fresco, Directed by: Karen Gaviola #Episode 14 (94): Blame Game – March 12, 2006 Teleplay by: Kathy McCormick, Story by: Aron Eli Coleite and Jason Ning, Directed by: Miguel Ferrer #Episode 15 (95): Someone to Watch Over Me – March 19, 2006 Written by: Emily Whitesell, Directed by: Aaron Lipstadt #Episode 16 (96): Don't Leave Me This Way – April 2, 2006 Teleplay by: Linda Gase and Robert Rovner, Story by: Melissa R. Byer and Treena Hancock, Directed by: Allan Arkush #Episode 17 (97): Save Me – April 9, 2006 Written by: Linda Gase, Directed by: Allan Arkush #Episode 18 (98): Mace vs. Scalpel – April 16, 2006 Written by: Rob Fresco, Directed by: Bethany Rooney #Episode 19 (99): Mysterious Ways – April 23, 2006 Written by: Lawrence Meyers, Directed by: Miguel Ferrer #Episode 20 (100): Thin Ice – April 30, 2006 Written by: Jon Cowan and Robert Rovner, Directed by: Donna Deitch Season 6 (2007) Category: 6th Season #Episode 1 (101): Shattered – January 14, 2007 Written by: Lynne E. Litt, Directed by: Donna Deitch #Episode 2 (102): Retribution – January 21, 2007 Teleplay by: Melissa R. Byer and Treena Hancock, Story by: Jon Cowan and Robert Rovner, Directed by: Roxann Dawson #Episode 3 (103): 33 Bullets – January 28, 2007 Written by: Rob Fresco, Directed by: John Badham #Episode 4 (104): Crazy Little Thing Called Love – February 11, 2007 Written by: Rob Wright, Directed by: Roxann Dawson #Episode 5 (105): Night of the Living Dead – February 18, 2007 Written by: Jason Ning, Directed by: Allan Arkush #Episode 6 (106): Mr. Little and Mr. Big – February 25, 2007 Written by: Kathy McCormick, Directed by: Ravi Kapoor #Episode 7 (107): Hubris – March 7, 2007 Written by: Melissa R. Byer and Treena Hancock, Directed by: Roxann Dawson #Episode 8 (108): Isolation – March 14, 2007 Written by: Ashley Gable, Directed by: Bethany Rooney #Episode 9 (109): Seven Feet Under – March 21, 2007 Written by: Brian Ross, Directed by: Kate Woods #Episode 10 (110): Fall From Grace – March 28, 2007 Written by: Brett Mahoney, Directed by: Craig Ross, Jr. #Episode 11 (111): Sleeping Beauty – April 4, 2007 Written by: Rob Fresco, Directed by: Bethany Rooney #Episode 12 (112): Post Hoc Ergo Propter Hoc – April 11, 2007 Written by: Lynne E. Litt and Kathy McCormick, Directed by: Jill Hennessy #Episode 13 (113): Faith – April 18, 2007 Written by: Jon Cowan and Robert Rovner, Directed by: Donna Deitch #Episode 14 (114): In Sickness and In Health – April 25, 2007 Written by: Melissa R. Byer, Treena Hancock and Jason Ning, Directed by: Donna Deitch #Episode 15 (115): Dead Again – May 2, 2007 Written by: Jim Danger Gray and Rob Wright, Directed by: John Badham #Episode 16 (116): D.O.A. – May 9, 2007 Written by: Rob Fresco, Directed by: Curtis A. Schnell #Episode 17 (117): Crash – May 16, 2007 Written by: Jon Cowan, Ashley Gable and Robert Rovner, Directed by: Roxann Dawson Category:List of Episodes on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Episode Lists on NBC